


Knock The Pyramid

by Lunarium



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: To Jonna, she was just trying to atone for a joke gone wrong, but to Riika, she was a hero.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



Preparations for the summer festival saw the twins working in their father’s bakery for hours on end, making the need for a little fresh air much needed and desperate away from the heat. The outside wasn’t as stifling as the raging blasting air from the ovens in the kitchens, and out here they could watch the other villagers in their preparations for the festivities. 

Hannu had been lucky enough to not get stuck baking with the twins. How he managed out of that, Jonna and Joona didn’t know, but they had already agreed that a proper punishment in revenge was in order. It would only be fair. 

Their favorite tea was a terrible idea for a drink on their rare breaks, as their parched mouths needed something cooler, and the sight of the lake a little far off, glimmering under the sun, was painfully teasing. They had to loudly remind one another that the lake really didn’t taste as good as it looked. 

After some time, they spotted Hannu. It appeared he had spent a good portion of the morning meticulously putting together a display of oranges in a massive pyramid formation. Each piece was just right: not too big, not too small—just right, and all about the same size, making the pyramid the most sickeningly perfect display Jonna had ever laid her eyes on. But whoever pointed Hannu to put up the display was a right old fool. The table was crooked; it was clear from Jonna’s perspective. If so much as one orange fell, then the rest of the display would topple over, potentially rolling right off into the lake. 

The temptation was too good to resist. 

“Pull the bottom one off, and they all go crashing down,” Jonna said, snickering into her cup of tea. After tossing in a few ice cubes from the fridge and a few teaspoons of sugar, the taste wasn’t too bad…after getting used to it. 

“Do it while he’s in the direction of the lake, then he’ll be buried in oranges!” Joona laughed. “He might roll right into the lake with them!” 

“He’s standing in the direction of the lake right now! I dare you.”

“I’ll never get there in time.”

Jonna snorted. “Men. Learn to use your skulls!” She scooped up a pebble from the nearest potted plant, took aim, and swung with all her might. To her delight the pebble hit her target: pop went the orange in the bottom row, and down poured the others. All on top of Hannu—or they would have, had he not caught sight of the flying pebble and jumped out of the way in time—damn, his reflexes had gotten _really_ good after dealing with the twins. Instantly his gaze turned towards them with a death glare, but Jonna and Joona were too busy laughing heartily at his misfortune. 

That is, until they heard a scream. Riikka Skärsholm—she was a longtime friend of Hannu; Jonna recalled him speak about her before, and she appeared every bit as kind as his words about her were—she was passing by when the oranges rolled right under her feet, and she slipped. But instead of falling on her back, she fell over the rolling avalanche of oranges and rolled with them the short distance down until, with a scream and a splash, she fell in the lake. 

Minutes passed. She didn’t resurface. 

_What did I do?_ Jonna thought. Joona’s face was just as dumb-struck. _Dad’s going to kill me!_

Without thinking, she hopped over the bakery’s patio and dashed down the road, stopping for nothing until she dove straight into the lake. Riika had sunk deeper into the lake, but Jonna had no time to ponder how long she was in there or if she was breathing. Grabbing her arms, she pulled Riika against herself and swam back up to the surface. 

“Please, breathe,” Jonna begged softly, and the girl in her arms coughed, sputtered some water, and held on to her. Jonna gave a sigh of relief; Riika hadn’t drowned. 

“My hero,” Riika said, a small smile on her face. A round face…and a very pretty round face at that, Jonna had to admit. She had to will her eyes to look elsewhere. “You didn’t have to come saving me.”

_I had to._ “I saw you fall in and not appear again! I couldn’t just leave you there!” 

Riika blushed. “You work in the same bakery as Hannu, right? You’re the one with a twin?” 

“Yep!” On second thought, she suddenly wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad reputation to have, depending on what stories Riika heard. 

But no matter what stories they were, Jonna was now a hero in Riika’s eyes. No amount of grumping from Hannu would take that away, and while Jonna felt secretly guilty for almost putting the girl’s life at risk, it had begun a new life-long relationship between them. A new relationship that Jonna was all too pleased to see grow.

*

_One year later_

“I know it’s not much, and I’m no where as good of a baker as you are, but I wanted to tell you thank you again.” 

Jonna sighed as she studied the beautifully made pie for her. She took a forkful, savoring the flavor before the guilt became all she could taste of it again. 

“Riika? You know it was because of me you fell in the lake, right?” 

Riika chuckled. “You told me, what, every time we kissed during the first two months? Let it go already. It was the happiest moment of my life.” Jonna raised an eyebrow. “Okay, the most adventurous moment of my life. Something out of a movie. Like I was being rescued by a mermaid in an apron.” 

“Mermaid in an apron,” Jonna repeated slowly as she chewed. “You will pay for that comment.” 

And Riika’s laugh lifted any guilt in Jonna’s heart.


End file.
